McFly ! Rehearsing in the Studio
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Tom investigates the noises that Danny and Dougie are making. SLASH. PONES. POYNTER/JONES.


**Title: Rehearsing in the Studio**

**Summary: Tom investigates the noises that Danny and Dougie are making.**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves. I still snigger at that XD**

**Warnings: McFly, Pones slash. Written from Tom's POV then Danny and Dougie's view after.**

**Rating: Mature :)**

**A/N: Hmm, didn't plan this. Let's see how it goes :D**

* * *

Humming a tune, Tom opened the front door and struggled inside, carrying two Tesco bags nearly bursting with junk food for the band.

Cheerfully lugging them into the kitchen, he went to store the chilled food in the fridge but was cut off by a muffled bang from upstairs.

Frowning, he tried to work it out. He knew that Harry was away visiting his parents for the week, so it only left Danny and Dougie, both of whom promised Tom they would add their vocals to the still in production album.

He shrugged and shoved the rest into an empty cupboard, hearing another thump against the wall.

He stepped outside, gazing around to see if any crazy fans were attempting to climb into their shared house. He saw nothing but heard more.

A moan came from the window directly above the kitchen, where the mini recording studio was.

Tom's frown became more pronounced, wondering if Danny or Dougie had had an accident upstairs, knocking something heavy onto the other by mistake, causing all of the noise.

He tiptoed his way back inside and crept up the stairs, the moans getting louder with each step.

At last he reached the middle floor, pausing as his ears met silence.

Just then a rather loud groan of 'Oh, _Danny_,' reached his ears in the voice of Dougie.

He stepped forward, freezing when a series of three thuds against the wall echoed within seconds of the other.

He took another step forward, pausing yet again as he heard giggles, then a hoarse 'Dougie,_ please_…' came from Danny, followed by an extra bang. Now that he was slightly closer he could identify the bangs as metal hitting the wall.

He sneaked another couple of steps, pausing just a few feet away from the door.

"Dougie!" Danny suddenly yelled, the metal still hitting the wall repeatedly.

He edged closer, ear now pressed to the closed door.

"_Oh, _God, _so close_," he heard Dougie grunt. Perhaps they were moving the main table, and Danny being Danny, had stubbornly decided to ignore Dougie and move it to where he wanted it to go. That would explain the banging, as they couldn't agree on where it would go.

Surely they need a hand, he thought, and with that he opened the door slightly, poking his head around.

The sight nearly made him faint. One thing's for sure, they certainly _were_ moving the main table, just not quite in the way he assumed.

His eyes widened at the sight of Danny bent forward over the glass table, his trousers and underwear around his ankles, but it wasn't just that. It was the fact that Dougie, his own shorts and boxers on the floor, was stood directly behind Danny, his hands clamped firmly on Danny's hips, thrusting forward.

Now, Tom didn't need to guess what was happening. He had expected it to happen, ever since the two met each other, neither able to keep their hands off each other, innocently hugging at least everyday.

His eye twitched as Danny suddenly stiffened, widening his legs, yelling, "_Yes_! Right there, Doug, _right there_…"

He stumbled out of the room backwards, still transfixed on the two teenagers shagging in front of him, the table rocking against the wall forcefully.

The other eye twitched as Dougie shouted, "Fuck, Danny, I'm going to… Oh, _Danny!_"

And with that Tom fainted, falling down onto the carpet, thankfully missing out on Danny screaming Dougie's name again and again, the table creaking from over use.

* * *

"Ha, Dan, I think we practised our vocals a bit more than Tom intended," Dougie grinned lazily, pulling up his bottoms and fastening them with his belt.

"At least he didn't hear us rehearse," Danny sniggered, opening the door.

He stopped in his tracks upon facing Tom lying on the floor after regaining consciousness, his eyes blinking furiously, muttering to himself under his breath.

Dougie peered curiously over his shoulder, stifling a giggle at the scene.

"I think he heard us, Dan," he whispered into his ear, licking it suggestively, before squeezing out and hurrying downstairs for some food, leaving Danny to bring Tom back to the real world.

* * *

**A/N2: *glomps the fic***

**R&R?**


End file.
